


First Sight, But Not Really

by sophiewritesandstuff (orphan_account)



Category: Free!
Genre: Airport Fluff, First Meetings, Internet Relationships, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4759565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sophiewritesandstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru and Sousuke's first meeting after starting their long-distance internet relationship. Just some cliched sappy fluff for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Sight, But Not Really

**Author's Note:**

  * For [popnographic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popnographic/gifts).



> This very short, very unedited fic is for the lovely popnographic, who has been getting some SouHaru haters lately on her blog. It made me want to write SouHaru, so I did! Enjoy!

_“So I’ll see you tomorrow…”_

_“Yep. My plane lands at three.”_

_“I can’t wait to see you. In person, I mean.”_

_“Yeah. I feel the same about you.”_

_“Goodnight, Sousuke.”_

_“Goodnight, Haru.”_

* * *

Haru fidgets from foot to foot as he waits in the arrival lounge of the airport at ten minutes to three. Makoto hovers nearby, not wanting to get into his personal space. He knows Haru wants – no, needs – this moment to be personal.

Ever since Haru met Sousuke Yamazaki on Tumblr just over a year ago, Haru had been smitten. Nagisa had originally introduced Haru to the blogging site, which was how Nagisa had met and eventually come to move in with his own boyfriend Rei, and although Haru had never intended on finding love there, some things just… happen. And happen they had, with Sousuke stumbling across Haru’s aesthetic blog accidentally through another page he followed. He’d been coming home from a day of physical therapy for a shoulder injury, and was in considerable pain, and Haru’s blog had made him relax exponentially. He had originally intended to send an anonymous ask to Haru’s blog to thank him for it, but thanks to the reliability of the Tumblr mobile app being less than great, he had managed to send it with his blog name attached. The rest, as they say, was history. That one ask led to many messages sent between the two, which led to the exchange of Facebook and Skype details, and then to an eventual stuttered confession of feelings via video call. And now, ten months from that original confession, Sousuke was finally coming to meet Haru for the first time.

Makoto smiles as he watches Haru glare up at the arrival boards. He supposes he’d be anxious too, if he was having a first meeting with someone he loved. Makoto wonders if he’ll ever get to meet someone who makes him feel the way Haru feels about Sousuke.

“Heeeeey, Mako-chan! Are we late?”

Makoto turns around to see Nagisa and Rei hurrying closer.

“We were worried we wouldn’t get to witness the big moment, Makoto-senpai.” Rei says, still dead-set on calling him senpai even though it had been years since high school, and they had never attended school together in the first place. Nagisa found it endearing though, and so did Makoto.

“The plane doesn’t land til three. Haru made me drive him here an _hour_ ago, can you believe?” Makoto laughs good-naturedly, and Nagisa giggles.

“That’s our Haru-chan! He’s been waiting for today for so long now, of course he wouldn’t want to miss it!”

“I seem to recall someone else felt the same way. Did you say it was six, or seven hours you waited at the airport for me before our first meeting?” Rei grins affectionately as he ruffles Nagisa’s hair.

Nagisa blushes a deep scarlet. “R-Rei-chan…” Makoto laughs again.

“It’s five to three, by the way, Makoto-senpai.” Rei supplies helpfully. “Is Haruka-senpai alright over there on his own?”

“Give him his space. He’ll be fine.”

* * *

Haru chews on his bottom lip as the clock inches ever-closer to three p.m. He can’t stop reading over Sousuke’s texts from just before his flight took off.

 **_From: Sousuke._ ** _Not long now. Just browsing duty-free. Found that aftershave you said you always use. Don’t even try to argue, because I’ve already bought it for you. Can’t wait to see you._

 **_From: Sousuke._ ** _First call for boarding. I’m queueing already. Can you tell I’m excited?_

 **_From: Sousuke._ ** _I’m on the plane. I accidentally said your name when the air hostess asked if I wanted any complimentary peanuts. She gave me the funniest look, I wish I could’ve taken a picture to show you._

 **_From: Sousuke._ ** _Take off happening any minute now. Having to turn off phone. See you soon!_

Haru smiles almost imperceptibly at the last phrase. He would be seeing Sousuke very soon, and _god_ , was he excited. He’s seen Sousuke on Skype before, of course, but actually meeting in person… Getting to finally hold the man he’s fallen head over heels for…

 _Would it be weird to kiss him in the middle of the airport?_ No sooner has the thought crossed Haru’s mind, than he sees a guy meeting a girl off another plane and kissing her long and hard. _Not weird_ , he decides.

At two minutes to three, Sousuke’s flight lands, and it is announced that the passengers are collecting their baggage.

At one minute to three, Nagisa presses the record button on the GoPro video camera he’s stashed inside his jacket. Makoto and Rei suspect nothing and continue to watch Haru.

At three o’clock precisely, the first passengers from Sousuke’s flight start pouring into the arrivals area. Haru stands on his toes to see over them, but he needn’t have bothered. Towering above most of the people is a face he’d know anywhere.

“Sousuke…” he whispers. “Sousuke!” He raises his voice.

The head turns, and intense teal meets sea-blue as their eyes lock.

“Haruka!”

Sousuke breaks into a run, weaving in and out of the crowd. The people miraculously clear away as he approaches Haru, who has started running too. Sousuke drops his bag as they collide in a crushing hug, Sousuke picking Haru up and swinging him around.

“You idiot, put me down!” Haru laughs. Sousuke lowers him to the ground but refuses to let Haru out of his arms.

“Sorry… I just… Oh my god, it’s really you!”

Sousuke’s grinning from ear to ear, and Haru feels like he could fly. His heart is hammering wildly in his chest, and he laughs again, before reaching up and pulling Sousuke down into a kiss. It’s needy, frantic, but sweet and loving all the same, and Sousuke’s arms tighten around Haru as they kiss. When they finally break apart, several people around them applaud, and Haru blushes, swaying a little on his feet. Sousuke chuckles, and Haru can’t help thinking how nice it is to hear that laugh in person. Sousuke picks his bag up in one hand and takes Haru’s hand with the other, and Haru leads him towards his friends, and towards the start of a very happy future.


End file.
